


truthfully

by laufire



Series: Femslash February Drabbles [13]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabbles, Drinking Games, F/F, Femslash February, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laufire/pseuds/laufire
Summary: Femslash February prompt: 145 “What’s the biggest lie you ever told?”.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Series: Femslash February Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138442
Kudos: 23
Collections: Femslash February





	truthfully

“What’s the biggest lie you ever told?”

“Ew. How dare you be serious. You’re supposed to ask about... crushes, embarrassing memories. Or even _more_ embarrassing sexual fantasies.”

Hope giggled, tipsy. Their heads rested on the floor together, their bodies lying down, pointing in opposite directions. “You’re gonna ask me about my fantasies?”

Lizzie marched ahead. “I wouldn’t even know. I’m an open book,” she bragged; “big lies are _other people’s_ department.”

“Fine, fine.” Hope wouldn’t take it personally; that line could apply to _so_ many people they knew! “Tell me all about your embarrassing sexual fantasies.”

“Glad you asked. See...”

**Author's Note:**

> From [this list](https://laufire.tumblr.com/post/641310737297489920/drabble-challenge-1-150) of prompts. I still take requests, if anyone's interested ^^


End file.
